Dreaming of You
by idiot.princess
Summary: Mikan is going to tell Natsume already! Yes! But… When he stands in front of her… Nothing comes out. How will she tell him now! Will she ever tell him!


**Dreaming of You**

**Summary:** Mikan is going to tell Natsume already! Yes! But… When he stands in front of her… Nothing comes out. How will she tell him now?! Will she ever tell him?!

**Author's Notes: This is a songfic. This song, **_**Dreaming of You**_**, is by the late Selena Perez. Download it or Get it. You won't regret listening to it.**

_Late at night_

_When all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I'd wish on a star, that somewhere you are…_

_Thinking of me too._

Mikan Sakura tossed and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep. Since last week, she's been tossing and turning because of her feelings towards Natsume. She finally realized that she liked him. She promised herself that she would tell him but didn't have the courage to do so. She was too afraid of rejection. Mikan growled a bit then sat up. She was angry at herself.

"Grr! Why can't I just tell him?! I mean… he's just a guy!!! Right??? RIGHT???!!?! They're just three stupid words!!!" Mikan growled even more.

She hushed herself for a moment then thought. She looked at the floor without budging. Suddenly, she covered her ears with her hands and yelled, "AAAAH!!!! I'M SOOOO STUPID!!!!"

Her eyes began to widen. "WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL AROUND HIM?!?!?!" she yelled once more.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. She hushed herself once more and wondered, "I wonder who that can be." She opened the door and found her best friend, Hotaru Imai. Hotaru had the baka gun being held tightly in her hand. Mikans eye twitched and so with her smile. Hotaru must've heard her screaming.

_BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA_

She was right. Mikan instantly flew to the wall making a huge indention.

"Why can't you shut up at night like normal people? You talk louder than you're supposed to in class why apply it at night as well?" Hotaru looked at the brunette, "Because of your irritating scream, you'll have to pay me 300 rabbits."

Mikan stood up instantly with her jaw dropping.

"WH…WHAAAAT?!" Mikan questioned, "I've been saving it for Fluff Puffs." Mikan sighed.

Mikan handed in all her money. Mikan sighed once more. Hotaru looked at her and left. Mikan shut the door and crawled to her bed.

She was still thinking of Natsume.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'LL TELL HIM TOMORROW!!!" Mikan yelled, "Hai!"

With that, Mikan quickly gave a smile then tucked herself in. It was the next day.

'_Coz I'm dreaming of you tonight…_

'_Till tomorrow…_

_I'll be holding you tight…_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be…_

_Than here in my room…_

_Dreaming about You and Me…_

She dreamt of Natsume that night. She dreamt of the day that she had courage to tell him. She smiled making herself mumble, "Natsume… I love you…"

"LATE LATE LATE LATE LAAAAATE!!!!" Mikan Sakura told herself.

As usual, she bumped into the Kuro Neko. She rubbed her head then looked up. She knew that it was Natsume but pretended to look surprised.

"N…N…N…N…ATSUME?!?!"

"Why are you surprised, Polka dots?" Natsume looked at her then turned his back on her, "Or should I say Aliens?" (Alien underwear??! Hahaha!)

Mikan blushed, unable to counter his perverted insult. Natsume knew something was wrong so he looked back.

"Hn…" Natsume mumbled, "Aren't you supposed to say something by now?"

Mikan lowered her head, making her bangs cover her face. Natsume raised an eyebrow. Mikan stood up then quickly ran.

"Whatever," Natsume said with no expression.

Mikan reached the class in time still blushing shades of red. She looked up and greeted everyone, "OHAYOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!!!"

"Morning Mikan!" the class said except for Sumire and Hotaru.

Anna and Nonoko rushed towards Mikan.

"Mikan, you don't look so well. Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Nonoko smiled, "She's blushing!!!!"

"Who is it Mikan?!?!" Anna asked delighted.

Mikan was so red, steam burst right out of her ears.

"It is a boy!!!" Anna yelled

"Who is it?!?!?!" Nonoko added.

"It's no one," Mikan blushed.

"Anyways, Narumi-sensei came awhile ago telling us that we have a week off," Nonoko said, "Because the teachers have to go on a meeting with the government…"

Mikan nodded. The pair looked at her quizzically then left. Mikan sat down and looked at the class.

"I missed another opportunity to tell _him_," Mikan sighed.

She took a glance and saw Yuu trying to calm the class down. She saw Hotaru then went to her.

"Oh Hotaruuuu!!!" Mikan said as she hugged her.

_BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA_

"Itai…" she mumbled.

The class finally hushed. Mikan ran as quick as ever and pouted in front of Hotaru.

_BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA_

Anna and Nonoko divided the board making it a scoreboard. Hotaru had two points while Mikan had none.

Mikan stood up then got mad.

"HOTARRRUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she quickly ran and did a flying karate chop.

Instead of getting hit by the infamous baka gun, she got hit by her other invention, the killer cannon. (This invention came out when Mikan slept in Hotarus room.)

Hotaru now had 3 points. Mikans eyes were already swirling. She was clearly dizzy.

"AAAAANNNNDDDD HOTARU IMAI IS THE WINNER!!!!!" Sumire yelled.

Cheers were heard throughout the hallway.

Mikan stood up and walked to Hotaru.

"Ho…hotaru, I need to ask you a question," she said.

Hotaru held out a sign saying…

_50 rabbits if you want to talk to me._

"You're practically robbing me…" Mikan sighed, "It's about…"

"Tell him already," Hotaru said upgrading her baka gun.

"H..How'd you know?"

"I just know," she smiled looking at her. (She looks prettier when she smiles!)

Mikan gave her a tight hug. Hotaru didn't use the baka gun for this. She knew Mikans situation.

"But I'm afraid he'll say no," Mikan sighed again.

"If he says no, he'll regret it. And besides, you're the only one who makes him happy," Hotaru said, "If he says no, he's not right for you."

Hotarus last words rang in her head. She knew that what Hotaru said was real…was true.

"Not right for me? But… I love him! He has to be right for me if I love him!!! Right?" Mikan thought. (She's really new to this, isn't she?)

"If you're going to stay, I need more rabbits," Hotaru said with her hand wide open.

"I'm going…" Mikan sighed. (She keeps sighing!!!)

_Wonder if you ever see me and I…_

_Wonder if you know I'm there…_

_If you looked in my eyes…_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far…_

_All I have are dreams of you…_

_So I'll wait for the day and the courage to say…_

_How much…_

_I love you… (Yes, I do.)_

The bell rang for lunch. Mikan slowly went to her room dragging her feet and slouching. She opened the door and jumped on her bed. She closed her eyes then dreamt…. Of Natsume…

He was smiling and holding her hand under their favorite tree…

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight…_

'_Till tomorrow…_

_I'll be holding you tight…_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be…_

_Than here in my room…_

_Dreaming about You and me…_

Sumire banged on the door and yelled, "Hey Idiot! Time to clean the class room!"

Mikan woke up from her dream then frowned. "Man…"

Mikan hopped off her bed then walked to the class room, unaware that she caught the attention of someone.

"I have to tell her now," _he _thought.

Mikan took a brush then scrubbed the floor. She asked herself, "When are you going to ever tell him? Later, it might be too late! Or what if…"

Natsume cut into her thoughts, "Hey… We need to talk."

Mikan turned her head then looked at him. She wanted to run but couldn't; she didn't know why. Her feet were planted firmly against the ground.

"Mikan… I…" Natsume stammered, "I…"

Mikan started to get red, "I have to tell him now!"

"I LOVE YOU!!!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Really?" they asked again at the same time.

Mikan hugged him then gave a slight kiss. She was so happy. "Yes… Really…" she said with a tear dropping down.

The Kuro Neko pressed his lips against hers and held her even closer. The kiss felt so deep and so meaningful. Mikan heard wedding bells and fireworks go off.

_Late at night_

_When all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe…_

_That you came up to me and said…_

_I love you…_

_I love you too…_

_Now I'm dreaming…_

_Of you tonight…_

'_Till tomorrow…_

_And for all of my life…_

_And there's no where in…_

_The world…_

_I'd rather be…_

_Than here in my room dreaming of you, endlessly…_

After a few years later…

"Good Morning Natsume," Mikan smiled to her new…**BOYFRIEND!**

-To be continued-

Did you like it?!?!?! Ha ha ha. Hope you did:)


End file.
